Nowadays, video files come in various file formats. Many video resolutions (or video video resolutions) such as 408×360, 640×480, 1280×720, 800×600 are commonly used in video files. When a display apparatus is displaying video files with different video resolutions, dark borders or spacing is always displayed at the top, bottom, left, and/or right sides of the screen such that the central area of the screen is more suitable for displaying images with appropriate aspect ratio (i.e., the ratio of width to height) and the displayed images may be of better quality. The display of the dark borders or spacing is often controlled by corresponding GOA units. For example, GOA units may control corresponding TFT (thin-film transistor) rows in the TFT array of the display panel to display the dark border/spacing.
However, for a display apparatus, to accommodate the displayed images according to the video resolution of the video file, dark borders or spacing still need to be displayed on the top, bottom, left and right sides of the screen. Although no images is displayed in the area of the dark borders, it still consumes power to display the dark borders. It is therefore advantageous to reduce the overall power consumption of the display apparatus.